


Between an Ork and a Hard Place

by bookscorpion



Series: Changing of the Light [9]
Category: Shadowrun: Hong Kong
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, D/s relationship, Dildos, Dry Humping, Humiliation, M/M, Rhys is cruising for a bruising here, Shameless Smut, Verbal Humiliation, and he gets what he deserves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 03:56:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19369318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookscorpion/pseuds/bookscorpion
Summary: Duncan raises an eyebrow at Rhys.'I don't remember allowing you to get dressed.'Rhys sees his eyebrow and raises him another eyebrow and a hand to the hip. 'I don't remember needing your permission.'Duncan gets his Dom on and Rhys has regrets about his choice of words.





	Between an Ork and a Hard Place

When Rhys comes into the living room, he's wearing the thin leather bracelet that signals he accepts Duncan's offer to play. Duncan grins to himself. The tight pants and shirtsleeves have made another appearance. He appreciates it but still raises an eyebrow at Rhys. 

'I don't remember allowing you to get dressed.'

Rhys sees his eyebrow and raises him another eyebrow and a hand to the hip. 'I don't remember needing your permission.'

_So that's how it's going to be, huh?_

Rhys holds his defiant pose as Duncan comes up to him, even raises his chin. His little smile is way too cocky.

Duncan stops in front of Rhys, gently caresses his cheek and neck. When Rhys closes his eyes to enjoy it, Duncan grabs his braid and pulls, forces Rhys' head back. He steps even closer.

'Then let me remind you so you won't forget again.' Pulling harder, he bites at Rhys' throat and slips his hand between Rhys' legs.

It makes Rhys jump, his cock already half-hard. But he doesn't back down. The smile is still there.

Duncan drags him forward with a fist in his hair, hauls him to the couch.

'On your knees.'

Rhys obeys and Duncan is disappointed. He had been fully prepared to _make_ Rhys kneel. Still, this is going the way he planned and he has a use for the handcuffs he's carrying, roughly twisting Rhys' arms on his back and clicking the cuffs into place. A quick check to make sure the cuffs are not too tight and another check on the bulge in Rhys' pants which looks gratifyingly uncomfortable already. Good. Duncan is just getting started. He sits on the couch in front of Rhys and pulls him closer so Rhys kneels between Duncan's spread legs.

Duncan opens his own pants and takes his cock out, slowly strokes himself. Rhys looks up at him, _still_ with that little smile.

_So you think you know where this is going..._

Duncan takes his time, lets Rhys watch while he teases himself, leisurely playing with the foreskin, thumbing over the head of his cock, cupping his balls. Rhys shifts on his knees, the bulge in his pants making it impossible for him to find a comfortable position.

'Lick my balls. But don't get any spit on the couch.' Duncan does nothing to make it easy. Rhys has to lean forward and the noise he makes tells Duncan that this puts even more strain on the whole trouser situation. His tongue is hot, laps at Duncan's balls. Careful not to pinch any skin with his tusks, Rhys takes first one, then the other into his mouth, lick and sucks at them.

Duncan leans back and lets him work for a while, listens to Rhys' breathing getting heavier. His own cock twitches, the head wet with precum. Rhys’ breath is warm on his skin, colder where he has just licked.

'Enough. On your feet.'

It's hard for Rhys to stand up, hands cuffed behind his back and a raging boner fighting his pants, but eventually he manages. Duncan unhurriedly takes his clothes off, ignores Rhys as he takes the time to fold shirt and pants. As much as he _would_ like to just slam Rhys against the nearest wall and fuck him, he has other plans.

Rhys tenses up when Duncan steps behind him, flinches when Duncan reaches around, gives his crotch a squeeze. Duncan pushes his cock between Rhys' hands and moans when Rhys takes hold of him. He thrusts into Rhys' fist before pulling away.

'Do you want me to open your pants, get your cock out of there?'

Rhys gives a little whimper when Duncan squeezes again. The smile is gone. 'Yes, please.' His voice is surprisingly steady.

Duncan spends some more time fondling Rhys cock through the pants, its heat palpable even through the fabric.

'Should have thought of that before getting dressed.' He gives Rhys a light shove that makes him stumble forward. 'Go and kneel on the bed.'

With the bedroom door closed between them, he lets Rhys wait a full minute. When he comes in, Rhys is kneeling with his head down, face flushed. Duncan joins him on the bed, lies down so Rhys is between his legs. It gives Rhys a good view as Duncan puts lube on his fingers and slowly fucks first one, then two fingers into himself. Even with his eyes closed, Duncan can tell from the way the mattress dips that Rhys is squirming.

He stops after a while and changes position, with one leg stretched out between Rhys knees. 'Would you like to fuck me?' 

'I would like that. Please, let me.' Rhys is obviously trying hard not to sound too desperate. He is moderately successful. 

Duncan nudges him, eliciting a moan. 'I don't think you're hard enough for that. Do something about it.'

With his hands still tied behind his back, Rhys has no choice but to hump Duncan's thigh. Duncan raises it slightly so Rhys can do it without falling over. An even darker flush raises from Rhys neck to his cheeks. It's rare that Duncan can make him blush but now even Rhys' ears turn a bright red. The rough handling has unwound his braid and strands fall into his face, hairs fluttering as he gasps for breath. 

Duncan sits up and unlocks the cuffs, palms Rhys' cock. 'I'm making this easier for you, but don't you dare touch me or yourself.'

He lies back and after a moment of hesitation, Rhys continues to grind his cock against him. The fabric of the pants is soft and glides smoothly over Duncan's skin, but Rhys' cock is rock hard and there's a wet spot of precum forming.

Now that he can lean forward and prop himself up, Rhys puts more force into his movement, muscles shifting under his tattoos. He's rutting against Duncan in long, powerful thrusts, head down so his hair tickles Duncan's chest. 

Duncan forces Rhys' chin up so Rhys has to look at him. 'So desperate. Humping my leg like a dog, you need it that much?' The word _slut_ is on his tongue but he can't bring himself to say it. Using words to dominate Rhys is still new to him.

He wouldn't have thought it possible, but Rhys blushes even more. 'Yes! Please, Sir, let me fuck you, I need it. I'll make you come, I promise!'

'I'm sure you will.' Duncan thinks about it, or at least pretends to. 'Alright, fuck me.'

Rhys sits up quickly and goes to open his pants, relief written large on his face.

Duncan grips his wrist. 'What are you doing?'

'I thought- You told me to fuck you?' Rhys is confused and Duncan relishes it as much as the blushing.

'I didn't say you could use your cock. Get one out of the drawer. The blue one.' It's Duncan's favourite and it will do nicely. He takes himself in hand, spreads lube and precum down his shaft. Soft skin shifts over the hardness as he fondles himself lazily. 

Rhys has finally located the right dildo and turns to Duncan. ' _Please_ , can I at least open my pants?' His tone is a bit more demanding than Duncan likes.

'No. But you can fuck your mouth with the dildo so you learn not to speak unless I give you permission.' Now Duncan's pushing it, but he wants to see this. 

Rhys kneels between Duncan's legs again and with a deep breath, he pushes the dildo into his mouth. He takes it halfway, then a little more with every thrust until he has swallowed it to the hilt.

'Faster. Do it properly or I'll do it.' Duncan takes some more lube and fingers himself while watching. He keeps his hands off his cock, he has reached his limits there. 

Rhys obediently speeds up, his eyes closed. The spot of precum on his pants has grown bigger. Duncan waits until Rhys has pushed the dildo all the way in again. 'Leave it. Hands behind your back.'

The dildo gags Rhys' moans and a shiver runs over him. He gives Duncan a pleading look, whimpers quietly. Slowly and gently, Duncan takes the dildo out of Rhys' mouth. He lets him catch his breath before handing it back to him with a kiss.

The kiss Rhys gives him in return is wild, his tongue pushing into Duncan's mouth. They spend some time on it, Duncan rubbing Rhys' cock through the pants, silencing their moans with more kisses. There's naked desire in Rhys' eyes and the sight is almost too much for Duncan.

Out of breath, he flops on his back. 'Fuck me. Make me come. Use the dildo and your hands.'

Duncan moans as the dildo slides into him. Rhys teases him at first, uses only the head in short, slow thrusts. Then he pushes deeper, speeds up. When he has Duncan bucking his hips, he pulls the dildo out, back in immediately only to pull out again. It spreads Duncan open and he cries out every time Rhys does it. Finally, Rhys lets him have it all the way and fucks him in hard thrusts, stroking Duncan's cock.

He finds just the right rhythm between both. His fingers squeeze the tip of Duncan's cock, his shaft. Gently at first, then faster as Duncan starts to rut into his fist.

Duncan gives up any attempt to control the situation and lets Rhys take him apart. He writhes under Rhys' hands, pleasure coursing through him like electric shocks. Clawing at the bedsheets, he cries out as his orgasm takes him, his cock jerking and pulsing in Rhys' hand.

Rhys stops fucking him with the dildo, but holds it in place so Duncan rides it while his muscles spasm uncontrollably in the aftermath of his orgasm. It gets pulled in, pushed out again, a last slow fuck that makes Duncan whimper and gasp until Rhys pulls it out for good. It leaves Duncan spent and twitching.

When he opens his eyes, Rhys is kneeling with his hands behind his back. 'Anything to say?'

'Thank you for letting me fuck you, Sir. Please, may I make myself come?' Rhys sounds satisfyingly meek.

'Get on your hands and knees.' Duncan is feeling generous, but not overly so. He sits up, reaches between Rhys' legs from behind, pressing down on the wet spot, rubbing it with his thumb. It doesn't take long until he has Rhys shuddering and moaning, shoving his hips forward.

'Beg.' Duncan grabs Rhys' hair and pulls, keeps pulling until Rhys is balanced on his knees, still bucking his hips. 'Ask me to make you come in your pants.' 

There's no hesitation from Rhys. 'Please, I need to come! Just make me come, I don't care if it's in my pants, I need it!'

Duncan wraps an arm around Rhys' waist to keep him still while he unbuttons the pants and shoves his hand into them. It's a very tight fit and painfully uncomfortable, but Rhys cries out when his cock is squeezed between his stomach and Duncan's hand. It takes only a few more thrusts for him to come. His cum is hot on Duncan's palm, runs between his fingers.

Duncan pulls his hand out of Rhys' pants and hugs him from behind, holds him while he shivers and gasps. 

'You are an annoying little shit. But I wouldn't want it any other way.' He kisses Rhys' neck, tenderly bites his ear.

Rhys leans back into him. 'If I didn't push you, I'd never get to see you this way. Which would be a shame because you're hot when you're all done with my bullshit.' He squirms a bit in Duncan's arms. 'Can we take a shower, please?'

Duncan climbs off the bed and picks him up. 'Let's.'

After the shower, Duncan points at the bracelet. 'You forgot to take it off.'

Rhys smiles, uncharacteristically shy. 'I didn't forget. You can say no, but can I have a day of this?'

'A day? What, having to ask for permission and stuff?' Duncan is surprised but warms up to the idea quickly. 'Let's talk some ground rules real quick, okay? But I'm telling you already, you are _not_ getting dressed.'

With his hands behind his back, Rhys shows himself off. Dark hair falling over his shoulders and back, muscles moving under skin so pale the tattoos seem almost alive in their vividness. Broad shoulders tapering down to a slim waist and there's that cocky smile again, showing sharp fangs. Duncan is not going to get tired of seeing this, not in a day and not in a year.

Rhys nods. 'Deal.'

**Author's Note:**

> Beta read by [Raunchyandpaunchy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raunchyandpaunchy/pseuds/raunchyandpaunchy) who also came up with the awesome title. Check out her amazing Skyrim smut, for example [Rough Trade](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18899074/chapters/44861224) \- if you were into this, I guarantee you that Rough Trade will be for you.
> 
> [Mystic Harley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic_Harley/) was my boners in tight pants-consultant on this and incredibly helpful, thank you!


End file.
